


A Physical Description of the Wheelers and Kaibas

by kindcolors



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, a lot of headcanons at play here, also joey is jewish. shalom, trans! joey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindcolors/pseuds/kindcolors
Summary: exactly what the title says; descriptive writing of the physical attributes of the Kaiba brothers and Wheeler siblings.





	A Physical Description of the Wheelers and Kaibas

Seto is not conventionally handsome, a fact that Mokuba will not hesitate to tell his brother to his face. Both Kaiba’s have bigger noses, with Seto’s coming more to a point, and Mokuba’s rounding out at the tip.  
From their mother, the boys inherited sad eyes and the aforementioned nose. The Kaiba boys, in reality, have different fathers, a fact that Mokuba never learned and Seto never cared to remember. Seto looks so strikingly similar to his mother that the pair can pass off as full-blooded siblings as opposed to half. Mokuba favors his father; Seto never met his, so there’s no place to compare for him. In the genetic lottery, all he gained from his father were large ears and blue eyes.  
Light freckles line Mokuba’s face, mainly clustered at his nose. Seto shares similar freckles that are even lighter and harder to spot. 

As for hair colors, with all of their family compared, Mokuba seems to be the odd one out. Brown hair ran dominantly throughout the bloodline, with blonde scattered across aunts, uncles, and cousins, but Mokuba is the first natural black-haired member on his mother’s side. On his father’s, the boy blends right in, leaving Seto as the black sheep of the family.  
Seto’s brown hair was inherited from his mother. His father was the dirtiest blonde, bordering on brown in all honesty, so he seemed to be destined for the brunette gene. 

Moving back from the facial area entirely, once again, Mokuba is an outlier. Most of his mother’s kin hit a stunt in growth early on, then vertically skyrocket once puberty hits. Mokuba and his mother are both among the shortest in the family, with his mother hitting 5’3” by the time of her death. Mokuba is constantly praying he will take after his brother, who seemed to go from the same height as his mother to 6’0” in less than a year. Puberty was almost too kind to him, so as a fatal blow, it left him heaps of acne and an extremely skinny body that he was ill-prepared to deal with.  
For a while, between the time his mother died and the time his stepfather died, Seto’s ribs would poke out. His physical health was floating by on shaky waters, between an orphanage that was hell to have to live in, to meals being revoked as punishment, to the most current epidemic of Seto simply forgetting to eat, his body mass was below average from ages 10 to 16. More recently, his ribs finally became hidden amongst the rest of his chest, and his arms are steadily building up muscle. Seto is very excited about the muscle.  
Mokuba’s weight always fluctuates. He was a chubby baby, especially when compared to Seto, who was born prematurely. Exactly, the weights side by side are 2500g and 4000g, or 5.5 pounds vs 8.8 pounds. Then, Mokuba’s weight took a dip once the brother’s lost both parents. He was losing weight rapidly once adopted, as any meal that Seto had to miss he insisted on skipping out on too. Mokuba’s currently matching his baby self; his cheeks are chubby, which is almost an embarrassing fact, but anyone who dares to shame him for his body will answer to Seto Kaiba himself. 

Miscellaneous features of the brothers include the scar that goes all around Seto’s neck, a mark left from Gorzaburo’s more cruel punishments, and a scar on Mokuba that trails down his back. He thinks it’s from Duelist Kingdom, but he doesn’t remember. Mokuba’s covered in random bruises from roughhousing with Seto and being a kid in general. Seto has extreme eye bags from too many days, that went on into nights, kept inside under computer light. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Joey Wheeler had a very handsome face. His nose was similar to Kaiba’s in that it was considered ‘bigger’, but while Kaiba’s was long, Joey’s was wider. Branching out, his amber eyes were sprinkled with seemingly red flakes across them. His eyes were his mother’s; Ms. Wheeler was half Japanese, half Jewish, while her ex-husband Mr. Wheeler was fully Jewish. That left Joey and Serenity having the same facial features of friends growing up in Japan, but sharing little holidays. Serenity’s nose was long, but it matched her long face nicely, just as Joey’s wide face was paired perfectly with his nose. 

Joey’s eyebrows were unkempt, and his hair was parted in the middle. His hair liked to curl, and Joey didn’t like brushing his hair, so Joey’s style for most days was ‘I just woke up but it kinda works, depends on your taste’. Serenity’s hair stayed straight, and she almost disliked that her hair seemed to lack the same personality like her brother’s, but many of her friends would be quick to point out how cute her naturally red hair was, and how the siblings basically wore the same style, only Serenity put effort into her’s. 

Freckles covered every Wheeler head to toe. Joey’s mostly clustered across his arms and cheeks, while Serenity’s spread out from the middle of her face. On Joey’s chest, besides freckles, random scars almost outnumbered his freckles, the most noticeable being the two large surgery scars right across his chest. Bruises that he swears off discussing are hidden under his shirt and are mostly threaded along his back. Only a therapist or someone would ever learn that they were there as long as Joey had a say in it.  
Serenity, again, fell plainer than Joey, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He wished that the knife fights and gang battles never happened, the only scars on him that he felt no regret over were the top surgery scars. 

Joey stood at a modest 5’8”, with wide shoulders and a larger build. Serenity was barely an inch shorter and would definitely outgrow her big brother soon. Serenity’s height was a genetic marvel, as her mother capped at 5’2”, and her mother before her grew no taller than 5’3”. Joey was average for a Wheeler boy. His muscular build was aligned with family history as well. His father packed on pounds easily, and from years of military service had an impressive build. Joey grew a similar build through different means, though he was a tad underweight for his height and age from neglect and fighting for his rations.  
Serenity’s high metabolism made her seem almost stick-like, which embarrassed her. She was pure bone, not sharing the blessing of muscle mass with her brother.  
Serenity’s failing eyesight had made her eyes often time seem to gloss over, leaving her staring creepily at nothing. She often wondered if her skinny arms were linked to her blindness. She would never ask out of fear of both her limbs and eyes failing her; she was content with just the eyesight loss. Though the genetic blindness stood as more reoccurring in women, Joey’s eyesight would begin to fail way off into the future, by the time he’s a well-established adult who can take care of it upfront.


End file.
